Ninjago: Master of the 4th Dimension
Ninjago: Master of the 4th Dimension is a 4D short film released in LEGOLAND on January 12, 2018. The Carlsbad theme park announced a new 3D/4D experience movie called "LEGO Ninjago, Master of the 4th Dimension" that is opened in the summer. Peter Ronchetti, general manager of LEGOLAND California, said "LEGO Ninjago, Master of the 4th Dimension" would open in all LEGOLAND theme parks around the world at the same time. Plot After showing off their Elemental Powers, Wu comes in and offers the Ninja a lesson in perspective. He demonstrates with the Scroll of the 4th Dimension, but the Ninja are unable to comprehend what he's trying to imply. Because of this, he tells his students they are not ready for the scroll's lessons. He tells them to show off their powers again, but everything freezes in time except Wu himself. He uses the opportunity to rearrange their Elements and weapons so that they attack themselves when time continues. They were confused, but Wu explained that this is the first of the Scroll's lessons. He left to get some tea, but dropped the Scroll on his way out. The Ninja race for the scroll, and Lloyd got there first. He goes on to the second lesson, which affects gravity. Nya accidentally pushes the scroll away into Kai's hands, and he attempts to fix it, but loses the scroll in the process. The Ninja worked together to grab the scroll, and Jay tries to fix gravity, but accidentally reorganized matter and therefore disabled their Elemental Powers. Nya then goes for the scroll, and understood what Wu was trying to teach them: in order to change an event, they would have to change perspectives. She proceeds to turn the scroll upside down and turns everything back to normal. Lloyd fumbles with the scroll and accidentally drops it to where it was before. Wu comes back and told them he changed his mind about them being ready for the scroll's lessons. The Ninja nervously disagree, and Wu told them it's for the best. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Notes *It is unknown if it is canon to the series, and if so, it would be between Season 7 and Season 8. **Judging by Wu's role in this short, it is likely that it is non-canon as Wu was lost in the Time Vortex at the end of Season 7. **It could also take place before Season 7, but it wouldn't make sense that Sam Vincent's voice is used for Lloyd. *This short marks the first time Sam Vincent voices Lloyd. *Wu makes numerous references to "Time," hinting at Season 7. *This short marks the last time the Ninja use their original designs. *This is the second Ninjago production Jay Vincent and Michael Kramer do not compose after The LEGO Ninjago Movie (which had its music score composed by Mark Mothersbaugh, who also scored The LEGO Movie); the music for the short film is instead composed by recurring LEGO composers David Wurst and Eric Wurst. *This film is 10 minutes long. Errors *When Lloyd uses his powers, he can be heard with a clip of his younger voice. Gallery DICJd9VUIAADRN9.jpg DICJd9UU0AISNO5.jpg Ninjago 4D Movie Poster.jpeg Video Please note- Youtube might remove this video. Category:2018 Category:Movies Category:Ninjago